Ichigo&Rukia My heart beats for your strength
by Petra-Leni
Summary: Ichigo combat un Hollow lorsque Rukia fait irruption, lui barrant ainsi le coup et encaissant l'attaque du monstre à sa place... - Un premier O.S. - simple - sur ce couple que je trouve de plus en plus attrayant !


Il n'avait rien vu venir : ni même la surpuissance du coup du Hollow, ni même Rukia qui, sortie d'on ne sait où, s'était ruée entre lui et son adversaire. L'impact avait été tel qu'il n'avait pu voir son visage qu'un seul instant – un regard en biais tendu d'une émotion dont il ignorait la signification – avant qu'elle n'aille s'écraser brutalement au sol, son dos s'arquant dans un bruit sourd. Lui était à terre, fixant la jeune femme, ahuri. Sous ses yeux, une auréole carminée venait à tâcher la tunique de Shinigami de la brune qui, bien que mortellement blessée, s'échinait à tenter de se relever.

C'est totalement paralysé par ses propres stigmates qu'il la vit, finalement, se redresser, tenant d'une main ferme sa blessure à l'abdomen, se mordant les chairs pour ne pas hurler. Elle empoigna de nouveau son Zanpakuto, le pas vacillant, sa peau pâlie par la souffrance, injuriant la bestiole qui lui faisait face. Ichigo voulu aboyer contre la folie de son amie, mais ses lèvres n'esquissèrent pas plus de mouvements que ses cordes vocales. Entièrement démuni, ruiné de coups par le Hollow, il ne parvint qu'à suivre de l'ambre de ses yeux la clarté émanant de la lame de Rukia. Il saisit la mélodie du sabre, écouta son nom dans les paroles de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'élançait. La scène fila comme au ralenti : il la perçut esquiver un coup, puis en recevoir un second de plein fouet. Le temps parut décortiquer chacun des sons du déchirement des chairs de Rukia ; la griffe du monstre perça son sein, s'insinuant avec une lenteur exécrablement douloureuse jusqu'au cœur de sa poitrine. Elle ne bougeait plus, entravée par la pointe du monstre dans ses peaux déchiquetées, véhémentement transpercée au corps autant que dans son honneur.

Un tonnerre gronda brusquement dans l'air lourd et épais de la nuit pourtant bien dégagée. Presque tenue éveillée par cette vive clameur du ciel, elle tourna alors son visage, ses pupilles cherchant celles du rouquin, puis comme pour l'ultime au revoir sans retour, elle laissa couler une larme. Trainée mince, solitaire et tendre, comme elle-même l'avait toujours été.

_**Quelques secondes, le silence.**_

Ichigo hurla, ses poumons soudainement lacérés par la brutalité de l'appel. Le nom de Rukia résonna sous l'arche céleste et, sans qu'il n'y puisse s'y montrer hostile, sans qu'il ne réussisse à saisir l'instant, le monde tout autour de lui se fit aspirer par les ténèbres. Sa gorge se tût, son souffle cessa. Il disparut, rongé par la haine et la culpabilité, mordu par la honte de n'avoir su protéger la jeune femme, et lorsque son corps fit de nouveau face à la vastitude stellaire, ce fut pour laisser entrevoir la victoire tant attendue par le redoutable Hollow qu'il s'était fait force de tapir profondément en lui.

Le rire strident de l'entité gicla d'entre les lèvres de l'enveloppe d'Ichigo, totalement métamorphosé. Il était à la limite du Hollow tout en conservant sa forme originelle, humaine. Il s'était redressé ; sa vitesse était décuplée, ses coups fendaient la cuirasse de son ennemi avec la fureur et la violence d'un dément. Il ne semblait avoir aucun repos, taillant en pièces son adversaire, éclatant ses crocs, le torturant au lieu de l'achever. Il ne montrait aucune retenue, pas plus que d'intérêts pour la jeune femme gisant à plusieurs mètres de lui. Celle-ci paraissait inconsciente, pourtant elle percevait encore chacun des bruits, chacune des fois où le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo s'écrasait contre le cuir épais du Hollow, et elle remuait les lèvres, silencieuse sous le vacarme des deux démons. Elle n'était pas mortellement blessée, bien que l'impact eût été autant effrayant que rapide, mais ne pouvait pour l'instant qu'esquisser de légers mouvements, à peine tourner son visage vers le lieu du combat. Elle entendit ainsi la désintégration, si caractéristique, du Hollow, la rédemption funèbre de son âme souillée d'un trop plein de sang. L'air vibra, des genoux choquèrent le sol dur. Elle fit violence à sa nuque pour se permettre de contempler le shinigami vainqueur : il était à terre, la tête entre les mains, se débattant avec lui-même comme à chaque prise de contrôle de la part de son double. Son corps se courbait, se tordait, deux voix se disputaient, s'entrecoupaient furieusement : la première plus tranchante et nasillarde que la seconde, l'une tentant de prendre définitivement le dessus sur l'autre, en vain, comme si de valeur équitable elles ne pouvaient être aisément départagées ou ne serait-ce que déliées. Ce ne fut que lorsque Rukia hoqueta de souffrance, que le corps se tourna vers elle, défiguré par la hollowfication. Elle frémit sous le regard de la bête, mais crut distinctement percevoir la bonté évidente du véritable Ichigo au creux du masque d'os. Ses membres se détendirent : ainsi, il était encore là, dissimulé par cet affreux accoutrement.

De là où elle était, et bien qu'ils furent immobiles en la fixant, elle sentait les deux entités se livrer bataille, s'épuisant à souhaiter être maitre de ce corps d'homme, fait de chair et de sang ; elle sentait le shinigami perdre, s'affaiblir, disparaitre sous la puissance de sa propre obscurité. Alors, elle ferma un instant ses paupières, puis les rouvrant, et avec le prix d'un immense et douloureux effort, elle fit la seule chose qui était capable de ramener Ichigo à elle.

« - **Ichigo****…** »

Sa voix passa à travers l'air, faible, mais douce et délicate. Le Hollow tendit le cou, reconnaissant là une partie de lui, ou peut-être était-ce Ichigo lui-même, surpris de la prise de parole de Rukia dans une telle situation, dans un tel état.

« - **S'il**** te ****faut ****une ****raison**** de**** te ****battre ****contre ****lui****…** »

Elle toussa, un filet de sang jaillit de sa bouche, tâchant ses lèvres et sa peau trop pâle. Lui, la regardait, visiblement amorphe mais intérieurement vif. Il entendait chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses respirations, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir tout en tentant d'écraser son ennemi.

« - **S'il**** te ****faut ****une ****raison ****de**** te ****battre, ****écoute-moi**** bien.**** Ne ****perds ****aucune**** parcelle ****de ****mes ****phrases****… ****N'oublie ****aucune**** syllabe, ****je ****t'en ****prie,**** car**** jamais**** plus**** je**** n'aurais ****le**** courage**** ou ****même**** l'occasion ****de ****te ****répéter ****ce ****qui ****va ****suivre.** »

Il sentait les forces de la jeune femme l'abandonner, chacune de ses inspirations ponctuées d'un râle qu'elle demeurait à présent incapable de taire ou ne serait-ce que d'atténuer. Quant aux siennes, elles s'amenuisaient aussi rapidement, s'étiolant dans l'atmosphère en faveur de son obscurité.

« - **Tu ****es ****fort.**** Plus ****fort ****que**** tous ****les ****shinigamis ****que**** je ****connais.**** Plus ****puissant ****que ****Renji,**** que ****mon ****frère, ****plus ****puissant ****que**** les ****Arrancars****… ****Tu**** n'imagines**** pas,****tu ****n'oses ****même**** pas ****te ****rendre ****compte ****de ****tout ****ce ****qui**** est ****niché ****au ****fond ****de**** toi. ****Tu ****te ****figures ****qu'il ****n'y**** a ****que ****le ****bien**** et ****le**** mal**** à ****l'intérieur ****de ****quelqu'un, ****à ****l'intérieur ****de**** ton**** corps**** et ****au**** creux**** de**** ton ****âme****?**** Tu**** te**** trompes, ****Ichigo...**** Tu**** es ****fait ****d'amour**** et ****de ****désir, ****comme ****chacun ****d'entre ****nous.**** Mais ****ce**** sont ****tes ****choix**** et ****la ****façon**** dont ****tu**** les ****accomplis**** qui ****te ****différencient ****du ****reste ****du ****monde****… ****C'est ****là, ****que**** se ****trouve ****ta ****force. ****Ni ****dans**** ton ****poing, ****ni ****dans**** ta ****tête. ****C'est ****là**. »

Ponctuant brusquement l'annonce de la jeune femme, un cri fendit la nuit et une obscurité malsaine déferla soudainement hors du corps d'Ichigo, rongeant les os qui s'étaient fixés sur lui avec une fureur inébranlable, subite, et meurtrière. Deux hurlements se mêlèrent, l'un humain et l'autre bestial, puis tout se tût. Il ne resta plus qu'un corps, qu'un regard ambre et fixé sur Rukia qui, elle-même, ne détournait pas ses yeux.

« - **Tu**** sais,**** Ichigo****… ****Si**** tu ****n'étais ****pas ****aussi ****fort, ****aujourd'hui, ****à ****cet ****instant ****précis, ****nous**** n'aurions ****pas**** cette ****conversation. ****Car ****c'est ****ta ****force, ****et**** elle ****seule, ****qui ****me ****maintient ****en ****vie.** »

Le garçon hoqueta, avança de quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber près de la jeune femme, épuisé.

« - **Rukia****…**

**-****Si**** mon ****cœur ****bat**** encore,**** c'est ****bien ****parce ****que**** tu**** es ****là, ****n'est-ce ****pas****?** »

Elle sourit. Il l'avait sauvée tant de fois, à la Soul Society, dans son propre monde, et puis maintenant… Elle était consciente que le sous-entendu peint à travers ses mots ne parviendrait certainement pas jusqu'à l'esprit d'Ichigo, que la profonde signification des propos qu'elle venait de tenir ne l'effleurerait probablement même pas. Celui-ci lui répondit pourtant, étirant ses lèvres avec une tendresse étonnante qui la fit étrangement frémir, d'une voix autant délicate que proche de son visage.

« - **Ma**** force,**** Rukia****… ****C'est**** toi.** »

Elle parut interdite, surprise, elle tenta de parler, d'esquisser une réponse, en vain. Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue, brillante et unique, mais cette fois-ci liée à une seconde : celle qu'Ichigo laissa tomber sur sa peau lorsqu'il scella d'un tout premier baiser son aveu. Une chaleur se répandit alors dans tout son corps, enlaçant ses chairs tandis que le jeune homme refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

Il le savait, à présent, chacun de ses combats seraient non seulement en son nom, mais également en leur amour.


End file.
